Why me?
by BloodyBlackBlossom
Summary: Robin feels like he is not good enough and that all he does is causee people pain, oh how wrong he is. Rated T for self harm and suicide don't like don't read you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Rated T for mentions of suicide

He looked at the ground in sorrow, he didn't understand why everyone hated him. But the most important thing he didn't understand or even know for that matter was that everyone cared about him, everyone was looking for him, everyone was trying to save him from the pit of darkness that was his mind.

Of course he didn't know that,

he was in too much pain,

in too much hatred,

in too much self pity,

he was too numb

to understand how much his 'family' cared about, because the only thing he plain understood was that the pain was too much and he blamed himself for everything that had happened. One thing stood out perfectly clear in his mind though, there was only pain that came from his being alive and that if it meant he couldn't disappoint everyone anymore, he was willing to die. Even if he had it do it himself.

* * *

Hehe, um this was just something that popped in to my mind while starting to type up my other story so I just decided to type it quick. Don't know if I will continue it, please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! I really am starting to like this story at first I wasn't sure if I would continue it but I started getting more ideas for it. So read and reviews.**_** Italics mean dream**_

* * *

_Large blue eyes blinked open to the sound of yelling and pounding on the doors. Dick rolled out of bed and made his way to the door. Outside of the door Bruce was standing the an angry look on his face. _

"_What the hell you were suppose to be up by 6 o'clock. That was the one thing I asked you to do, if you really want to go back to the orphanage you should just tell me instead of almost getting me hurt." He yelled in his face._

_Dick had wide eyes and flinched when he mentioned sending him back to the orphanage, on top of that he had no idea what he was talking about. Wake up at 6? Getting him hurt? What, this all made no sense. He didn't understand. _

_Bruce must have still been talking and then asked a question because Dick had just ended up on the floor with the left side of his face stinging. He looked up with tears prickling his eyes, Bruce was moving his hand back to the side of his form which was blurry from the tears that Dick had let fall from his eyes. "When you are living in this house you will respect me or you will be sent back to the orphanage." Bruce stated coldly with a glare fixated on Dick. _

_Bruce must have also been upset that Dick was showing weakness by crying and kicked Dick in the stomach. Dick let out a cry of pain as Bruce repeatedly kicked him. Dick had closed his eyes and when he had opened them again he saw Bruce foot coming at his face, then all went black._

Dick open his eyes and sat up with a jerk and a silent scream. It was all a dream just a dream, Bruce would never do that to him. There was a knocking on his door, Dick flinched involuntary at the noise. Alfred's voice wafted through the door "Master Richard, it is time to get up you have training at Mount Justice today."

"Okay Alfred I'll be down soon." Dick replied. In his head he keep repeating 'Just a dream, it was just a dream.' He got up and put on an extra Robin suit he had in a safe that was in his closet.

He opened the window of his room and jumped out, sure he told Alfred that he would go to the batcave but risk Bruce finding out something was up and looking closely at his arms, his arms littered with cuts and scars that had accumulated in just 5 months, cuts and scars that were inflicted by himself, no thank you. Let alone if Bruce found out about the drugs and alcohol that he had only stopped doing last month.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts to find that he was at the zeta beams. He put on his Signature Robin Smirk. He walked into the old phone booth and heard it announce 'Robin B-01' (AN: that is want it does right?). He walked forward until he got to the training room and of course no one was there yet, man he really needs to start checking the time.

Then Black Canary walked in followed by everyone else minus Wally, once again. "Have you any idea where Wally might be Robin? We can not seem to find him are selves." Kaulder asked Robin politely, that guy was way to formal. "Nope." Robin said in replied popping the 'p'. Then Wally sped in with an apple in his hand and claiming 'I'm not late, I'm so not late' repeatedly. Everyone laughed including BC considering that they still had another 15 minutes before training officially began, not that anyone was going to point that out to Wally. "What's so funny?" Wally asked talking around the food in his mouth. "One nothing and two for the last time no one wants to see your food when it is in your mouth, Kid Idiot." Artemis said. BC announced that training was to begin before a fight broke out again.

"Okay so today we are going to be sparring, first up Robin and Aqualad." The two walked to the middle of the circle. "Began." BC said. The two ran at each other (and I'm skipping to the end of this because I'm horrible at any type of fight scene unless it is verbal). After ten minutes they decided to call it a draw.

"Robin, my friend, are you alright? You are hurt, I saw a few cuts on your arm." Kaulder asked Robin once they were back on the side lines. "Robin what happened?" BC asked looking concerned. "Um.. Yeah I just cut myself on a sharp edge of a table when I was coming from home." The lie wouldn't have been obvious even if he was talking to Batman, after all he had been lying to Batman as well for 5 months. He wasn't going to stop either, he could face the pain that he would cause people. 'Although I wouldn't have to face it if I was dead.' Robin thought quietly and unconsciously, when Robin heard himself think that his head jerked a little, he was frightened that he would even think about that, 'Where the hell did that come from?' Robin thought to himself worriedly. Maybe he should tell someone about his problems.

Robin returned to the land of the living and saw Wally get beat by Artemis and start complaining while simultaneously flirting with Miss M. and BC, he looked like had never seen a sin in his life so did the rest of the team. No, Robin couldn't tell anyone, he couldn't ruin the innocence he wasn't had since he was 9, he just couldn't do that to them, he could only do that to himself.


End file.
